iSpeak Now
by WhatTheSeddie
Summary: I hear the preacher say "If you don't want this two people to get married speak now or forever hold your peace, for short if you want them to get married shut up if not then talk!" based on Taylor's song Speak now. Read and review please!


**Heya, Seddiers! Sorry I haven't been here in a while. I was busy with a lot of stuffs! I got this idea from Taylor Swift's song Speak Now. Have you heard it already? If yes, isn't it awesome? If no, you gotta hear it! Well after you read my story. I wrote this ****story a long long long time ago. I didn't upload it cause I was lazy AND busy. **

**Disclaimer: I own a notebook, don't hurt me I have a dog that needs me! Obviously I don't own iCarly, Taylor Swift, Speak Now, and a lot more stuffs I can't write because I'm too lazy. But if I do own those stuffs, I can rule the World. BWAHAHAHA*cough cough* ahem. Umm sorry. **

**Okay here's the good stuff, I hope *winks* oh by the way they'****re 24 or 25 in this story. And P.S. sorry if it's OOC :)**

Sam's POV

It's Freddie's wedding today I got the news from Wendy. She still is the gossip queen even after all these years. I wonder if I'll go.

I'm not that kind of girl who will barge in a wedding and be all cliché and ruin it then live happily ever after. I mean c'mon this aint a fairytale. But I did ruin a wedding one time, my mom's wedding.

Her groom is just so weird and so is her but this guy, I saw him one time cutting his toe nails with his mouth. Eww just eww. I don't want a stepdad like that.

Going back, I can go if I want to ruin the Dork's wedding and be all happy if he changes his mind about marrying _that girl_. You weirdos and hobos may be wondering why I want to stop his wedding cause you all know that I hate him.

Well first I want to ruin or stop his wedding for fun and yes, I hate him.

Our story is like this: enemies to frenenemies to friends to best friends then to lovers. But we still treat each other the same. A shocker isn't it? But for our friends it's not a shocker. At all. When we told them we're dating they all smiled they didn't have horrified looks you see in a scary movie.

We've dated for 6 years then like it's the most normal thing to do on Earth we broke up. We had a hard time dealing with it but we both moved on. Well I think it's only him who moved on cause here he is getting married.

I can also not go and set him free and be all sad after that.

Hmm.

Oh what the heck, I'll go but I'm not invited. Who cares it's gonna be a surprise for everyone most especially for Alison his bride-to-be.

I sneak in the church like an invisible ninja.

I was wearing a purple dress, I know impossible but I need to be polite in ruining their wedding right? Where I got those pieces of chiz? Once again from Wendy.

I see Fredalupe's dork friends also called as his AV club friends. On the other side I see Alison's snotty little family, they're all dressed in pastel. What a baby!

I was hiding in the curtains, of course they shouldn't see me. I stepped a little closer to get a closer look at Alison. She's a brunette haired girl her hair is all curled. The dork always like brunette haired girls I wonder what's up with them.

She's yelling at her bridesmaid probably because her bridesmaid is prettier than her. Obviously she isn't that pretty.

I heard someone say 'she look so beautiful' then a loud thud. I saw the guy who said that. He looked at me and smiled innocently. He said hi to me.

"who's you?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"I'm Miguel." He said while getting up. He's a blonde haired guy and he's quite taller than me.

"What are you doing here? This is my spot go get a new one!" I shouted. He looks scared gee what a nerd!

"No. I have a right here too you know you don't own this spot!" he said angrily.

"Ohh. I'm scared." I said sarcastically and mockingly. By the look on his face he can get mad easily.

"Whatever I'm here to stop the wedding how about you?" ooh. We're in the same situation eh. Interesting.

"I'm here to watch their wedding" I hope he buys it.

"Really? Then why are you hiding in the curtains?" He asked. Ugh. This boy is smart.

"yes, I.. um. You see I'm shy." That is my worst lie ever but I wish he would buy it.

"I see, but you're also here to ruin the wedding right?" Darn. Why does this boy ask a lot of questions? Can he read minds or something?

"maybe, Kinda, yes." I said hurrily. Then he smirked. I Swear I wanna punch his face right now.

"What's your name by the way?" He asked. This boy doesn't run out of questions to ask.

"I'm Sam."

"I guess your Freddie's ex girlfriend."

"Duh, I can't be his ex boyfriend. And I guess you're Alison's ex boyfriend?"

"Yes." He answered.

We kept quite for a while, it's kinda an awkward silence.

I looked at Alison again and I noticed her gown it looks like a cake, a 3 layered cake specifically. Speaking of cake, mama's hungry. I bet this isn't Fredlumps dream wedding and dream girl.

After a few minutes Miguel was telling me how happy He was when Alison was still his girl. It reminded me how happy I was when Freddie was still mine. After that I was not really listening to his stories.

After a few minutes I got bored because the people just kept saying "Alison you're so pretty", "Congratulations" and all of those chiz. Maybe Alison's relatives payed for the people to say she looks pretty and c'mon congratulations? The wedding hasn't even started!

A few more minutes I got bored to death until I lose myself in a daydream where I ruin the wedding and stand and say. "Freddork don't say yes, I'm here! Run away now! I'll meet you when you're out of this church at the backdoor. Don't wait or try to say even a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said speak now." As I shook my daydream away I saw Miguel staring at Alison.

He's a good looking guy I wonder why he fell for the girl who's not. I saw people doing fun gestures like shaking hands and all of those boring stuffs. Then the organ or the orchestra or whatsoever started to play a song that sounds like a death march. It's like something isn't right or someone made a mistake.

I was still hiding under the curtains with Miguel.

"Ugh! This curtain is so hot and itchy!" I said while scratching myself and Miguel was doing the same.

"I know. But it would be worth it, wait, did they invited you here?" He said, curiously.

It seems like Alison, Freddie's Bride-to-be, didn't invite me or Carly.

"I'm here hiding in an itchy and hot curtain. Do you think they invited me?" I said like he's an idiot.

"Oh sorry, wait Alison is walking down the aisle!" He said dreamingly. She looks like a beauty queen except that she isn't beautiful.

"yep hope she'll trip." I whispered. I need some entertainment this is getting boring.

"what?" he asked.

"Oh nothing." I said innocently.

I looked at Freddie he's smiling but there's something in him that's telling me that this isn't what he wants. But I know he's wishing that I'm the one walking down the aisle.

His time is running out, I hope he won't try to say a single vow. Oh what's the use if I don't speak now then he would totally say yes.

I hear the preacher say "If you don't want this two people to get married speak now or forever hold your peace, for short if you want them to get married shut up if not then talk!"

I looked at Miguel a look that says I'll do it. Then he nodded. This is our last chance.

I went out of the curtains, standing up with shaking hands. I've never been this nervous before. All eyes were on me, horrified looks from Freddie's friends to Alison's snotty little family most especially Freddie's weirdo mom. I swear if I'm just not nervous I'll be laughing at their faces but I can't cause I'm only looking at Freddie.

I am not the kind of girl who would ruin a wedding but I wont let Freddie marry the wrong girl.

"Freddork!" I said. I saw him rolling his eyes and smiling "Don't you dare say a single vow or I'll punch you till you're only little pulps, they said speak now" I said. " and I..I..I.. umm. I.. Lo-lo-love you!" I screamed. I saw him smiling. I returned his smile this time.

He talked to Alison and saw her crying like a baby. Then Freddie went to me and hugged me. "Sam, I thought you'd never come, I mean do you really think I would like to marry Alison? And my response to your message a while ago, I didn't say a single vow and I love you too."

I saw Miguel mouthing 'Thank you' to me. He went to Alison and talked to her, seems like they're happy now. Alison bear-hugged Miguel, man Alison must be so heavy, Miguel fell when she bear –hugged her.

Anyway, going back to my story.

"You're such a dork!" I said.

"I know, but you fell for a dork like me." He said while smiling.

"I didn't fell! You tripped me!" I said in defense. He rolled his eyes.

"You should thank Wendy for tell me that it's your wedding today." I said and he chuckled.

"Same old Wendy." He said.

He looked into my eyes, I feel like we're the only person here right now. Geez I got influenced by Freddie, for a minute I feel like a girly girl there.

Slowly we leaned and kissed. When we're done kissing I saw Freddie's mom lying on the floor unconscious. I didn't know she hates me that much.

Now all the horrified looks are gone and the organ or something doesn't sound like a death march anymore.

THE END.

Personally I don't like this story, it's soooo OOC, I guess.

Anyway (yes, I do love saying anyway) Review! :)

It's for the people out there, you don't know your review might make a hobo happy. LOL! Okay so click that blue button that says 'Review this Chapter' NOW!

BYEE!

LoveLoveLove.

FearlesslySeddie


End file.
